


Didn't expect to see you again.

by TheSecretFangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon, Gen, M/M, Merlin POV, My First AO3 Post, OC POV, Post 5X13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFangirl/pseuds/TheSecretFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the banks of Lake Avalon, a teenage girl, Jennifer watches as an old man steps out of the truck. Things change when she realizes that she might be a reincarnation of the legendary Queen Guinevere.  Written from Merlin's and Jen's POV. Work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't expect to see you again.

 

**8:00 am**

Dear Diary,

I’m sitting under my favorite tree at the banks of Lake Avalon. It’s nice and peaceful here. The road is extremely quiet vehicles rarely pass this way. I don’t know why exactly I love this place. It makes me feel calm and tranquil in a sad way. I feel that someone great died here and their loved ones spirits roam the place. It seems so magical.

It must only be my imagination though because there is nothing special about this place. It’s just an ordinary lake surrounded by lush green meadows and trees. If you look at the lake out of the corner of your eye, a tower seems to be rising out of it but I bet it’s an illusion.

Anyway, I am sitting here trying to get started on my novel. Maybe I will find some inspiration. I’ll write hourly to you.

Yours forever,   
Jennifer

* * *

 

 

**9:00 am**

Dear Diary,

Nothing of interest has happened so far. I have come up with a few ideas for my novel though. Maybe I will write about…..

Ugh, a truck just passed by making a loud irritating noise. I really hate those things. Wait… an old man, probably a beggar is getting off the truck. He has a flowing white beard and piercing blue eyes. His long silver hair resemble a waterfall. His wrinkled face looks extremely sad and lonely. He is wearing a navy blue trench coat and is carrying two bags. They look way too heavy for him to carry. Wonder what he has in there. Wonder what his tale is…

Oops, I think he caught me staring at him. He is walking straight towards me with a peculiar expression on his face. Like he is extremely shocked to see me. No, creeped out is more like it. I’ll keep you updated.

Bye for now  
Jennifer

**Author's Note:**

> Well, looks like I am never ever gonna complete it. This was written about five months ago and I have forgotten what the original idea was. Sorry!


End file.
